Deaths Vacation
by Great-Lord-Foamy
Summary: What would happen if Death to a Vacation from what she did. what would happen, would the world end...what would happen? this is the story. Rated M for violence, FF pairings, suicide and other related issues surrounding death, and drug use and rape. please
1. The Announcement

note to reader: i dont know the entire Sandman storyline, i am slowly but surely reading them at the library and from what i read at bookstores so if some things are wrong please let me know. this story is not part of the actual "Sandman" story, it one of those "what would happen if..." stories. so if you dont like it please let me know. i know this starts out simple enough but it will get worse...much worse.

in the days and nights of time, we know that there have been millions of deaths, but what would happen if Death took a vacation. well this is her story.

chapter one: The Announcement

"man this job is getting to be to much for me" Death said to herself as she arrived at her destination for her next arrival to the world of the dead. Upon her her arrival to the small two story home in the hamptons, she simply walked in to the home to find a husband down on his knees crying and yelling. "WHY! Why has this happened to me...to us. Why did she have to do it! i loved her, i cared for her...i thought she was happy." the man said to himself. Standing there silently watching, the man realised that he was not alone. "Who...whose there." he turned around nervously facing Death. The woman appeared to him, she was pale as alabaster, with hair as blacker then Jet, wearing a cutoff wife-beater black tank-top, Black baggy jeans with bondage straps wrapped around in back of them, fishnets around her arms and black shitkicker boots, with a silver Ankh necklace around her neck.

"Its just me." Death said to the man. "Who are you...why are you here." "i can't tell you who i am or why i am here, but i can tell you this." the small statuered man stood and looked her "what's that, please tell me." "Well one, if you go in to the bedroom and on the pillow is a letter telling why she did it. second she told me that she loves you very much and prays that you forgive her. and third i can say this. My sister will be seeing you later tonight after the police cut her down." "please ma'am if you may, can i have one last request before you go to where to either heaven or hell. "What's that?" "May i see her, one last time, not like this on the end of a rope, but as she was when she was alive. you will, when you finally fall asleep, before you see my sister." man showed a weak smile and started crying again, "Thank young woman, thank you." And with that Death took her leave with the young woman in hand.

"I need a vacation from all this" Death thought to herself as she was she walked into the dreaming. seeing the worlds and colors of worlds being created and being destroyed. she continued walking till she saw the gate to her brothers castle. the Hippogriph, the Wyvern and the Griffen perked there heads up. The Hippogrif looked at Death and said in a kindly voice "Welcome Death. Why have you come?" Death looked up and smiled "Hey. I've come to talk to my brother, is he in?" The Griffen turned to her and said "he is but he is in a paticulerly foul mood today." "I'll Keep that in mind." Death said to them as she ascended the stairs to her brothers palace.

"Why have you entered my domain sister?" Dream asked as she entered the doors. "I've come to make an announcement to you and only you." Death said with a slight smile on her face. "And that would be what?" Dream said in his usual serious tone of voice. "I'm taking a vacation." Dream stood and his robe flared up as if following his emotion "Your WHAT?" Dream answered with shock and disbelieve. Death simply smiled and said "you heard me, i'm taking a vacation and it starts tommorow." "Have you thought of the consequences of your actions, do you you what will happen?" "Yea nobody will die, and in a worse case scenario it will be total anarchy and the world will be totally destroyed." Death said to Dream with her arms crossed "but i'm prepared to accept the consequences. i have thought of this and this has been a long time coming." "Does Destiny know of your decision." "No, your the first person i have told and it's going to stay that way." and with that Death turned and walked out the castle doors.


	2. VACATION! FINALLY!

note to reader: i dont know the entire Sandman storyline, i am slowly but surely reading them at the library and from what i read at bookstores so if some things are wrong please let me know. this story is not part of the actual "Sandman" story, it one of those "what would happen if..." stories. so if you dont like it please let me know.

in the days and nights of time, we know that there have been millions of deaths, but what would happen if Death took a vacation. well this is her story.

chapter one: The Announcement

"man this job is getting to be to much for me" Death said to herself as she arrived at her destination for her next arrival to the world of the dead. Upon her her arrival to the small two story home in the hamptons, she simply walked in to the home to find a husband down on his knees crying and yelling. "WHY! Why has this happened to me...to us. Why did she have to do it! i loved her, i cared for her...i thought she was happy." the man said to himself. Standing there silently watching, the man realised that he was not alone. "Who...whose there." he turned around nervously facing Death. The woman appeared to him, she was pale as alabaster, with hair as blacker then Jet, wearing a cutoff wife-beater black tank-top, Black baggy jeans with bondage straps wrapped around in back of them, fishnets around her arms and black shitkicker boots, with a silver Ankh necklace around her neck.

"Its just me." Death said to the man. "Who are you...why are you here." "i can't tell you who i am or why i am here, but i can tell you this." the small statuered man stood and looked her "what's that, please tell me." "Well one, if you go in to the bedroom and on the pillow is a letter telling why she did it. second she told me that she loves you very much and prays that you forgive her. and third i can say this. My sister will be seeing you later tonight after the police cut her down." "please ma'am if you may, can i have one last request before you go to where to either heaven or hell. "What's that?" "May i see her, one last time, not like this on the end of a rope, but as she was when she was alive. you will, when you finally fall asleep, before you see my sister." man showed a weak smile and started crying again, "Thank young woman, thank you." And with that Death took her leave with the young woman in hand.

"I need a vacation from all this" Death thought to herself as she was she walked into the dreaming. seeing the worlds and colors of worlds being created and being destroyed. she continued walking till she saw the gate to her brothers castle. the Hippogriph, the Wyvern and the Griffen perked there heads up. The Hippogrif looked at Death and said in a kindly voice "Welcome Death. Why have you come?" Death looked up and smiled "Hey. I've come to talk to my brother, is he in?" The Griffen turned to her and said "he is but he is in a paticulerly foul mood today." "I'll Keep that in mind." Death said to them as she ascended the stairs to her brothers palace.

"Why have you entered my domain sister?" Dream asked as she entered the doors. "I've come to make an announcement to you and only you." Death said with a slight smile on her face. "And that would be what?" Dream said in his usual serious tone of voice. "I'm taking a vacation." Dream stood and his robe flared up as if following his emotion "Your WHAT?" Dream answered with shock and disbelieve. Death simply smiled and said "you heard me, i'm taking a vacation and it starts tommorow." "Have you thought of the consequences of your actions, do you you what will happen?" "Yea nobody will die, and in a worse case scenario it will be total anarchy and the world will be totally destroyed." Death said to him with her arms crossed "but i'm prepared to accept the consequences. i have thought of this and this has been a long time coming." "Does Destiny know of your decision." "No, your the first person i have told and it's going to stay that way." and with that Death turned and walked out the castle doors.

Chapter 2: VACATION! FINALLY!

When Death returned to her domain she immediatly plopped herself into her recliner and thought to herself, "Ok now that that's over and done with, now what?" "OK I've got to pack about a months worth of clothes, lets see what else..." she said to herself as she walked into her room and grabbed a samsonite suitcase out of the closet and started ripping clothes off hangers and off the floor and tossing them into the black suitcase of her bed. "There, that's out of the way, what else. oh yea can't forget these... my precious little killers in a box." she said as she grabbed a carton of cigarretes from the drawer in the kitchen. "never leave home without them." let's see what else, well i suppose i could take a shower before i go tommorow. yea i think i'll do that.

The next couple of of hours rolled by quickly as she had to finish the last few stops as her job barely had time for a smoke break. looking down at her little book of names, she noticed the last name before her vacation started "hmm, let's see Tabitha Wilson. Well better get going " walking a pretty fast pace to get to her destination. "The sooner i get this done with, sooner my Vacation is officaly started.

She arrived at her destination that was wrote down in her book. "Hmm, RiverView hospital. 5th floor NICU." when she walked through the doors, she walked past the various windows of sickly babies and young toddlers. she looked down in her little book of names, "Which room is it again, ahh yes 566, here it is...oh no!" when she walked into the room she saw a young woman, looked to be in her late teens, early twenties sitting in the room crying over the bodie of her stillborn newborn baby girl. "Oh man, i don't need this...not now...not before my vacation." "young woman are you who i think you are." Surprised by the sound of the woman talking to her. "Huh. What...sorry did you say something." Death asked the woman. the woman simply repeated herself "Are you who i think you are?" "Why, who do you think i am?" Death as arms crossed in front of her with an inquisitive look on her face.

the young woman pulled herself up from how she was laying, she had A deep brown almost black colored hair, fair skin with a slight hint of pink in it, her eyes were an odd color, the looked red at a distance, but when Death took her spot at the womans side she noticed that the were almost Indigo ar Violet, she couldn't really tell. She was dripping with sweat from giving birt and was still in immense pain, even sitting up was a struggle. "I think you are the woman is going to take my baby to her eternal peace." "well you could say that. i never did get to have my first conversation that i usually get with all newborns." Death said to the woman with a smile. "I have one question, and i ask if you could grant it for me." Death looked at her with her cheerfull smile, "What's that hon." the woman looked up at her and said "This child was the result of a rape by my boyfriend, and was husband-to-be. I was going to give her a normal life away from him, and make sure that she never knew him. i would raise her right, but now that's never going to happen. so if you could ask God to be merciful and see that i truly loved this child." Death stood up and took the child spirit from her and said to her with a smile on her face. "I will, you have my word. now we have to be going, i have things to do and she has to get to her destination safely. Be seein' ya." Death said to the woman as she walked out of the room.

after finishing her final delivery and speaking with god, she danced out of the pearly gates of heaven, saying to herself "Yay!Wahoo!Yea! Finally my vacation has started. as of this point i am no longer death. now i'll have to choose a name to go by. Hmm...let me think...Well i think i'll go by that little babies name, besides the name Tabitha kinda has a nice ring to it."

upon returning to her realm she grabbed her luggage from her room and unzipped a small handbag. "OK, had to doublecheck to see if i had my favorite toys with me." she said as she pulled out a small game boy and a decently sized purple Vibrator out of the handbag. "Now that i have everything it is time to leave this place and not come back till i see fit." and with that she took her leave.


	3. I wonder what the world is really like

note to reader: i dont know the entire Sandman storyline, i am slowly but surely reading them at the library and from what i read at bookstores so if some things are wrong please let me know. this story is not part of the actual "Sandman" story, it one of those "what would happen if..." stories. so if you dont like it please let me know.

in the days and nights of time, we know that there have been millions of deaths, but what would happen if Death took a vacation. well this is her story.

chapter one: The Announcement

"man this job is getting to be to much for me" Death said to herself as she arrived at her destination for her next arrival to the world of the dead. Upon her her arrival to the small two story home in the hamptons, she simply walked in to the home to find a husband down on his knees crying and yelling. "WHY! Why has this happened to me...to us. Why did she have to do it! i loved her, i cared for her...i thought she was happy." the man said to himself. Standing there silently watching, the man realised that he was not alone. "Who...whose there." he turned around nervously facing Death. The woman appeared to him, she was pale as alabaster, with hair as blacker then Jet, wearing a cutoff wife-beater black tank-top, Black baggy jeans with bondage straps wrapped around in back of them, fishnets around her arms and black shitkicker boots, with a silver Ankh necklace around her neck.

"Its just me." Death said to the man. "Who are you...why are you here." "i can't tell you who i am or why i am here, but i can tell you this." the small statuered man stood and looked her "what's that, please tell me." "Well one, if you go in to the bedroom and on the pillow is a letter telling why she did it. second she told me that she loves you very much and prays that you forgive her. and third i can say this. My sister will be seeing you later tonight after the police cut her down." "please ma'am if you may, can i have one last request before you go to where to either heaven or hell. "What's that?" "May i see her, one last time, not like this on the end of a rope, but as she was when she was alive. you will, when you finally fall asleep, before you see my sister." man showed a weak smile and started crying again, "Thank young woman, thank you." And with that Death took her leave with the young woman in hand.

"I need a vacation from all this" Death thought to herself as she was she walked into the dreaming. seeing the worlds and colors of worlds being created and being destroyed. she continued walking till she saw the gate to her brothers castle. the Hippogriph, the Wyvern and the Griffen perked there heads up. The Hippogrif looked at Death and said in a kindly voice "Welcome Death. Why have you come?" Death looked up and smiled "Hey. I've come to talk to my brother, is he in?" The Griffen turned to her and said "he is but he is in a paticulerly foul mood today." "I'll Keep that in mind." Death said to them as she ascended the stairs to her brothers palace.

"Why have you entered my domain sister?" Dream asked as she entered the doors. "I've come to make an announcement to you and only you." Death said with a slight smile on her face. "And that would be what?" Dream said in his usual serious tone of voice. "I'm taking a vacation." Dream stood and his robe flared up as if following his emotion "Your WHAT?" Dream answered with shock and disbelieve. Death simply smiled and said "you heard me, i'm taking a vacation and it starts tommorow." "Have you thought of the consequences of your actions, do you you what will happen?" "Yea nobody will die, and in a worse case scenario it will be total anarchy and the world will be totally destroyed." Death said to him with her arms crossed "but i'm prepared to accept the consequences. i have thought of this and this has been a long time coming." "Does Destiny know of your decision." "No, your the first person i have told and it's going to stay that way." and with that Death turned and walked out the castle doors.

Chapter 2: VACATION! FINALLY!

When Death returned to her domain she immediatly plopped herself into her recliner and thought to herself, "Ok now that that's over and done with, now what?" "OK I've got to pack about a months worth of clothes, lets see what else..." she said to herself as she walked into her room and grabbed a samsonite suitcase out of the closet and started ripping clothes off hangers and off the floor and tossing them into the black suitcase of her bed. "There, that's out of the way, what else. oh yea can't forget these... my precious little killers in a box." she said as she grabbed a carton of cigarretes from the drawer in the kitchen. "never leave home without them." let's see what else, well i suppose i could take a shower before i go tommorow. yea i think i'll do that.

The next couple of of hours rolled by quickly as she had to finish the last few stops as her job barely had time for a smoke break. looking down at her little book of names, she noticed the last name before her vacation started "hmm, let's see Tabitha Wilson. Well better get going " walking a pretty fast pace to get to her destination. "The sooner i get this done with, sooner my Vacation is officaly started.

She arrived at her destination that was wrote down in her book. "Hmm, RiverView hospital. 5th floor NICU." when she walked through the doors, she walked past the various windows of sickly babies and young toddlers. she looked down in her little book of names, "Which room is it again, ahh yes 566, here it is...oh no!" when she walked into the room she saw a young woman, looked to be in her late teens, early twenties sitting in the room crying over the bodie of her stillborn newborn baby girl. "Oh man, i don't need this...not now...not before my vacation." "young woman are you who i think you are." Surprised by the sound of the woman talking to her. "Huh. What...sorry did you say something." Death asked the woman. the woman simply repeated herself "Are you who i think you are?" "Why, who do you think i am?" Death as arms crossed in front of her with an inquisitive look on her face.

the young woman pulled herself up from how she was laying, she had A deep brown almost black colored hair, fair skin with a slight hint of pink in it, her eyes were an odd color, the looked red at a distance, but when Death took her spot at the womans side she noticed that the were almost Indigo ar Violet, she couldn't really tell. She was dripping with sweat from giving birt and was still in immense pain, even sitting up was a struggle. "I think you are the woman is going to take my baby to her eternal peace." "well you could say that. i never did get to have my first conversation that i usually get with all newborns." Death said to the woman with a smile. "I have one question, and i ask if you could grant it for me." Death looked at her with her cheerfull smile, "What's that hon." the woman looked up at her and said "This child was the result of a rape by my boyfriend, and was husband-to-be. I was going to give her a normal life away from him, and make sure that she never knew him. i would raise her right, but now that's never going to happen. so if you could ask God to be merciful and see that i truly loved this child." Death stood up and took the child spirit from her and said to her with a smile on her face. "I will, you have my word. now we have to be going, i have things to do and she has to get to her destination safely. Be seein' ya." Death said to the woman as she walked out of the room.

after finishing her final delivery and speaking with god, she danced out of the pearly gates of heaven, saying to herself "Yay!Wahoo!Yea! Finally my vacation has started. as of this point i am no longer death. now i'll have to choose a name to go by. Hmm...let me think...Well i think i'll go by that little babies name, besides the name Tabitha kinda has a nice ring to it."

upon returning to her realm she grabbed her luggage from her room and unzipped a small handbag. "OK, had to doublecheck to see if i had my favorite toys with me." she said as she pulled out a small game boy and a decently sized purple Vibrator out of the handbag. "Now that i have everything it is time to leave this place and not come back till i see fit." and with that she took her leave.

Chapter 3: I wonder what the world is really like?

When she left her house and she definately remembered to lock the door, so that way no one could check up on her, not that any of the endless would anyway. "Well here we go off to the mortal world i suppose." Death said to herself with a smile. as she walked through the dreaming to the realm of the real. she arrived in an alleyway, as she walked out, With the midday sun in her eyes, she looked around puzzeled. a police man stopped her "Are you lost young lady?" "well yea sorta, what city is this?" Death asked inquisitevly "Well, you are on the corner of 5th and memorial in the Bronx, New York" The police said as he was giver the once over "Thanks" she said as she walked away, the cop said to himself as "Boy if i wasnt on duty, what i wouldnt give to get a piece of that ass." hoping that she couldn't hear it. Passing by a newstand she grabbed a newspaper and looked in the want ads. "Hmm...no not him. Not her...Not her ...Ahhh here we go, great its not that far from here to." Walking up to the newstand she paid the man 50 cents for the paper and continued her walk to the address in the ad.

"Ahhh here we go 1317 Memorial st. Hmm not to bad of a place. As she walked up to the three story victorian style home, she knocked on the rather large door, and quitely said to herself "OK, my name is Tabitha Wilson, and i just moved into town from out of state." When the door opened a woman who looked to be about 22-23 years old looked at the rather young looking Death and said to her "You here about the ad too?" Death just half smiled and said "Yes, Yes i am" the woman motioned for her to come in. Death entered and was awe struck by how big it was on the inside "Ok here's the gist of it, the lease is month to month, you'll be renting three rooms on the second floor, what you want to do with them is your business, but any time before 5 p.m the down stairs except the kitchen is off limits, because i use the living room as a personal office. Rent is $510 a month no exceptions, but if you get someone to move in one of the three rooms i knock some money off the rent. now utilities are covered in the rent and the first months security deposit is $300 even. got it good. thats basics. now the place is still up for rent, so wanna move in" the woman said with a sarcastic looking smile. "Sure, cash ok?" Death asked. "fine with me. now all i need to know is your name." "oh my name is Tabitha Wilson."

As she was led upstairs to the rooms she was renting, she couldn't help but notice how huge the upstairs was. "Wow, this place is big, i mean like small cathedral big. how did you score this place?" the woman as she introduced herself as Laura Berkowitz, was about 5'7 medium build with a scar on her neck, from a guess Death made earlier, she probably weighed anywhere between 100 to 120 lbs. "I got this place through the lottery, bought it, paid it off and am renting it out for more money, so i guess you could call me a greedy little dyke" "So your a lezzie huh?" Laura just looked at her as they reached the top of the stairs "why does that offend you?" Death simply smiled "No, i guess you could call me a closet dyke if you want." "well here is the largest of the three, the previous tenants left a coupla mattreses and a futon couch but that was all they left, cheap bastards., anyway the room to your left is the second largest and the one on your right is the third largest, but this one has its own bathroom and a walk in closet so this is the nicer of the three in my opinion. the room on the right has a half-bath and the room on the left has a regular closet and half-bath. well its gettin to bet time to head out." Laura said as she looked down at her watch, a diamond encrusted rolex, Death noted. "Were you goin" she asked "Night on the town with my girlfriend. Why wanna come along?" "Nah, but thanks." "Too bad" Laura said with a quick smile, as she turned and headed down the stairs a mild pace. "yea to bad " Death said to herself when Laura out of earshot.

Chapter 4: man the real world sucks sometimes.


End file.
